Mr and Mrs Potter REUPLOAD
by lovemebreathless
Summary: Mmm... Romance. This is what happens when I'm bored and missing someone immensely. Harry/Ginny Post War. Guess this would be considered a lime? Tis not a lemon. **I deleted my old account, loveandhuggies. This was on there. Don't stone me for stealing D:


**Why, hello there ****:D Yes, yes, this has already been posted, by loveandhuggies. But hey, look, that's me, too! :o **

**I'm gonna delete that account, so everything from that username will be movin on up over here. Now, please enjoy the teasingly sexy fic :D**

**~~ No, I'm not JK Rowling. I'm not cool enough for that... or British enough... So I don't own any of this. **

**Harry/Ginny! **

**There are suggestions of dirty, dirty things ahead! So all you little kiddos that would like to keep your innocence a little while longer, I suggest you skadoo. *Blues Clues reference* **

**And to all you other wonderful HP lovers... Enjoy! ~~**

Two small hands slipped over his eyes. "Guess who." A soft, sing-song voice whispered in his ear.

A broad grin broke out on his face and he quickly spun around to face her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Leaning down to nip at her shoulder, he murmured, "I believe it is none other than my dear Mrs. Potter, is it not?"

She giggled, her heart warming at her fairly new name. "Mmm..." she hummed, "you are most correct, Mr. Potter." Her fingers wound themselves in his hair, and she both felt and heard the slight stutter in his breathing as she tugged lightly.

He licked his lips before working his way slowly up her neck. "And, do I get a reward for being..." he caught her earlobe lightly between his teeth, "correct?"

"That... that depends." She started, trying to breathe properly as his tongue traced its way back and forth along her jaw.

"On?" he prompted.

"On what kind of... reward you are looking for, exactly." Biting her lip, she arched her back in response to his lips at the sweet spot behind her ear. She was still not used to him being so... forward. And she didn't like it. No, she loved it, adored it, cherished every – literally – breath taking moment of it.

"Mrs. Potter," he chuckled, "You know very well what kind of reward I want." His hands trailed down her back, and he relished in the chills that followed them.

"Do I?" She asked airily.

"Yes." He breathed to the back of her neck. "You do."

"I'm afraid you may have to..." she swallowed thickly, "elaborate a bit on that, love."

Dragging his head up to hers, he looked her square in the eyes. "Ginny." He admonished, impatience prominent in his tone.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked, breathing heavily as she twirled the hair at the nape of his neck around her fingers.

"Must I really, truly, ask you to shag?" he raised a teasing eyebrow at her.

Ginny tilted her head to the side, pretending to think about it. She pursed her lips, purposefully extending them towards his. "And must you really, truly, call it a _shag_?" she rolled her eyes in mock disgust, a smile playing on the edges of her mouth.

Harry pulled her even closer to him. "What would you rather I say, love?" he asked huskily. "There are many options... do it, be intimate, have intercourse, have it away, have it off, screw, fuck, lie with, bed, have a go at it, bang, bonk..."

Bursting out into laughter, Ginny leaned on him for support as she doubled over. "Gods, Harry, did you actually just say bonk?" she asked, wiping a tear.

Harry couldn't help but laugh himself. "Don't blame me, you were the one that had problems with shag." He grinned, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Alright, alright, you win." She sighed, still giggling. "I won't complain about your word use ever again, love. Promise."

"Good." Harry pressed his mouth greedily to hers. "Because I've been dying all day to tell you how sexy that little arse of yours looks in those pants." He mumbled.

Ginny laughed again, against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "All day, you say?" she trailed kisses down his cheek, along his jaw. "That _had_ to have been absolute _torture_." Her tongue flickered out quickly to taste him.

"Yes," he moaned quietly, "Complete and utter torture."

"Well, seeing as you never did get your reward for being correct..." Ginny smiled up at him impishly, "Perhaps we should reward you now." With a flick of her wand, the curtains closed obediently, and the lights dimmed.

Harry scooped her up quickly, making her gasp a bit. "My thoughts exactly, Mrs. Potter."

**~~ Sorry for being a tease, kids :] **

**I need to be rewarded for being such a fantastical writer, my wonderful readers! And by rewarded, of course I mean... **

**Reviews! God, what did you think I mean? I swear, filthy minds. All of you... ;]**

**Harry & Ginny forever S2 **

**Rach x o~~ **


End file.
